Acoustic panels and other objects may include acoustic core structures for acoustic absorption in various applications. For example, jet engines often include thrust reverser blocker doors that advantageously include an acoustic structure to absorb a portion of the noise created by the jet engine. Other less-demanding applications for acoustic structures include theaters, broadcasting studios, or offices. Acoustic panels typically include a structural honeycomb core modified for acoustical sound dampening that is adhered to a panel, film, or other portion. The modifications may include the additional of a septum layer or the filling of some or all of the cell, for example, and invariably add expense in the manufacturing process. In addition, although a panel having a honeycomb core generally provides a high level of stiffness with respect to transverse loads, such panels provide less than optimal results when subjected to shear stresses and side-loading.
Accordingly, there is a need for a structural core and method of forming such core that is less costly and provides better resistance to shear stresses and side-loading.